Cinderella
by theSardonyx
Summary: America wants to be England's knight in shining armor, but England doesn't want him to be.


**/ Hey guys.! This is a late Valentine's Day special from me. I thought of writing it yesterday when it's still 14 in America, but life got in the way. It didn't turn out the way I first thought of, but I think it's also fine like this. :) Enjoy.! /**

CINDERELLA

America was sure he had everything he needed: a bouquet of multi-colored roses, a big box of chocolates and a fine speech. He waited so long for his day, and he sure everything would be perfect.

He was ready.

Which is why as soon as Germany announced that they were going to take a break, America immediately stood up to stop everyone from leaving.

"Before you leave, I have an important announcement to make," he said after clearing his throat. The other nations looked at him warily. Couldn't he have said it when the meeting was still ongoing?

When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he picked up his "materials" from under the table and sauntered over to England's seat. America noted the surprised expression on his face and inwardly smiled. He didn't expect it. Good.

America knelt in front of England, cleared his throat once more and started his speech. "England, for a while now, I have looked at you and admired you. You're handsome, kind, and caring. Before, you were the one who always protected me. But this time, I want to be the one to protect you. I want to be your knight in shining armor, I want to save you from—" England cut him off.

"No," he said, glaring at the man in front him.

"That was too fast!" America protested. "And I haven't even finished my speech."

England's glare intensified. "I can see where that speech was going. And no, absolutely not."

The room was silent. The girls had been giggling, but England's response had sapped their giddiness away.

"Can you at least tell me why?" America asked, not letting go of the bouquet and chocolates.

"Alright," England said. He stood up, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at America. "I am no Snow White who's waiting for a prince to save me. I am no Sleeping Beauty who's waiting for a kiss of true love to wake me from an eternal slumber. And I am no Cinderella who's waiting for someone to bring me the cellar key so I can get out of the room.

"I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I am the former British Empire. I wasn't able to conquer so much land because I depended heavily on my soldiers. I did not defeat Spain and his armada because of luck. Just ask him." The man in question went to hide behind France.

"I don't need someone to save me; I'd rather rescue myself." England put his hands on his hips. "My knight in shining armor is me, got it?"

The room was silent once again. A few moments later, America started laughing. The whole world thought he might have gone hysterical, but that was not the case.

"Is that so?" America said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. He stood up and placed the bouquet and chocolates on the table. "That makes things somewhat easier, because now I can be who I am."

"Whoever said you needed to change anyway?" England asked.

"Exactly," America said. He took both of England's hands in his. They were soft and warm, and he knew he really wanted to hold the other's hands forever.

"I'll start over then," he said, placing a light kiss on England's fingertips. He blushed at the contact, and looked away embarrassed.

"You don't need saving. You're strong enough to slay every monster that comes your way. But you don't have to do it alone." America smiled and raised a hand to England's cheek, forcing the latter to look at his eyes.

"Let's fight monsters together, yeah?"

England tried his best to stop himself from smiling, but to no avail. America just has that effect on him. He laughs with tears spilling from him eyes.

"I'm being serious here!" America complained, hugging the other nation as he laughed away.

"I know, I know," he replied, looking up at him with bright green eyes. "You're such a geek."

"Yeah, but..." America thought for a while. "You know, in Cinderella III, she was the one who saved the prince from getting married to the wrong girl." He grinned and asked, "So, do you want to date me or what?"

England gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Alright, wanker. I'll date you."

America whooped in joy and hugged his new boyfriend tightly. "I love you."

England's reply was lost in the sea of voices when the other nations finally found their voices and shouted their congratulations to America, but America knew he had replied.

"I love you too, git."

**/****

** * This was inspired by Tata Young's Cinderella. My sister and I loved it from the moment we first heard of it.**

** * Is it weird that America knows about Cinderella III? I just had to put that in, you know. Because well, in the end, Cinderella wasn't just saved, she also did some saving in some way.**

** * Thanks for reading guys.! Please leave review and tell me how I did. :)**

***/**


End file.
